Lighting
by ninni1821
Summary: Bonnie is in love with her best friend. There's nothing she can do but stand by and watch him love someone else. STEFONNIE ONESHOT


**a/n: Happy Birthday Laine! You're like super cool and I love you but I hate you! Enjoy. ;-)**

She didn't like seeing him like this. His face is sullen; he ruffles his hair and sinks in to the chair. She reaches over and places a hand on his leg, squeezing lightly for comfort. He shrugs her off and moves to the corner of the room. She scrutinizes him from his abandoned chair. His eyes are vacant, distant from everything around him. He had another fight with _her_, it's stupid really. They don't even match.

"Stefan," Bonnie's plea rings into the dead silence, "it's not your fault."

He looks at her, for the first time. Her hair is in a ponytail, her face void of make-up. This is what he likes about her; she never tries to impress anyone. He realizes the error of his ways, he moves back to her. He rests his hands on her shoulder. She finds comfort in his touch, she shouldn't but she does.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you Bonnie," she nods. She's used to it. Whenever he fights with Rebekah, he takes comfort in her presence, she is his solace. They sit together, bodies perfectly aligned. They are relaxed. She thinks about telling him, telling him that he belongs with her but she doesn't. It's not her place.

* * *

It is a few days after the fight and they are seated in the school cafeteria. Bonnie watches him, he's seated with her. They've clearly made up. She watches as Rebekah's hands trail up and down his biceps. She moves over and sits directly in his lap, Bonnie grimaces. She hears a tray being placed beside her and looks up, it's Caroline.

"I honestly have no idea why you torture yourself," Bonnie shrugs; the heart wants what the heart wants. Caroline tries to distract her with idle chitchat but she's having none of it. Instead, she's focused on the couple across from her.

Bonnie examines Rebekah, of course he likes her, why wouldn't he? She's perfect in the ways that she isn't. Her blonde hair flows down her neck and her oceanic blue eyes glow in deep contrast to her pale skin. Her lips are succulent, always ready for a kiss. There is nothing special about Bonnie, nothing that will get her the same reactions he gives to _her._ The bell rings and they leave the cafeteria.

* * *

They had another fight. She knows that's why he's at her door. She embraces him and he falls into her arms. Bonnie doesn't understand why he's with her. All they ever do is fight. She takes advantage of him, and Bonnie is left to pick up the pieces. He releases her from the embrace and takes her upstairs. They enter her bedroom; he sits down on the bed and motions for her to follow.

"We broke up," she nods it's not the first time. "You know what I need? I need a girl like you, one who has a pure innocent heart," he pauses, "one who can do no harm."

He grips her face and she flushes instantly. He gazes at her emerald green eyes and places a kiss to her forehead. She wants to tell him, she really does. She opens her mouth to say something and he places a finger to them. He tells her to be quiet and they lay quietly on the bed while he sings her to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up to an empty bed and a note.

_**[Rebekah called, she wants to talk. See you in school. – Stefan]**_

She can't help it. The tears flow freely. Her sobs could be heard from across the town. The pain eats away at her soul. She calls in sick to school and spends the day crying.

* * *

It's his birthday, she buys him a gift. She's only invited to the party because Caroline forced Rebekah to let her attend. She places the gift on the table and moves to the corner. He's dancing with Rebekah, his eyes are gleaming. They look happy, perfect. Bonnie wonders how long it will last.

…**..**

He knocks on the door and patiently waits on her to open the door. He missed her at the party and had received her gift. He loves it. It is beyond perfect and exactly want he wanted. She opens the door, looks at him and frowns. She asks him what he wants then he enters the room.

"You left the party early," she shrugs and replies that she wasn't feeling well. He nods, "Thanks for the gift, I love it."

She nods at him but doesn't look in his eyes. He notices that something is different about her. He asks her what's wrong and she shrugs. He leaves her then, never noticing her lingering stare.

* * *

He decides to sit beside her today. She visibly stiffens. He offers her some of his homemade Lasagna and she turns it down. Odd, she has never turned down his Lasagna before. He jokes around with her and she gives him a forced laugh. He grabs her by the wrist and leads her out the cafeteria. He braces her against the wall and asks her what's wrong. She shakes her head and replies nothing. He doesn't believe. He tilts her face forward and looks into her eyes, what he sees there shocks him. He steps away and looks away. He says he'll see her later. She scurries away.

…**..**

He's at Rebekah's house. They're fighting again. He caught her kissing Tyler and she casually dismisses it as if it were nothing. He fumes and she laughs. "Go ahead!" she shouts, "Go run to your precious Bonnie and find comfort but no that you will come back to me as you always do."

He puzzles, why did she have to mention Bonnie? That's exactly what he wanted to do. He leaves the house and calls Bonnie. She doesn't answer. He leaves her a message and tells her goodnight.

* * *

It is the night of the homecoming dance. He's not going. Instead he's in front of Bonnie's house. He knocks, once, twice, the door opens. Bonnie stands looking like an angel. Her dress is green, it makes her eyes pop. Her lips are red; they resemble the juiciest of cherries. There is a pang in his heart and he gasps. She looks down shyly. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and smiles.

"What are you doing her Stef?" he is frozen; he doesn't know what to say. She invites him in.

They sit for a while and she tells him that Tyler asked her to homecoming and she's waiting for him to pick her up. He's jealous but he doesn't let it show. He decides to wait with her, what he has to say can wait. An hour passes, the dance has already started. She calls Tyler, he ignores her call. Stefan understands what's happening. She's been stood up.

"Let's go somewhere," he suggests.

"Where?" she asks; the sadness in her voice, her eyes welled with unshed tears.

"It doesn't matter," he smiles, "as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

She blinks at him and a tear falls, "why are you here Stef? Why aren't you at the dance with Rebekah?"

"Because I've been blind, I've been so dumb, chasing what I now know only you can give me," he grabs her hand and puts it to his chest, "I love you Bonnie Bennett and I've been a fool for taking this long to realize it."

She starts crying, he doesn't know what to do. He tells her that everything is okay and she doesn't have to feel the same way about him, she tells him that she does. She tells him she isn't crying because she's sad, she's crying because she's happy.

Their lips graze each other, barely felt and she finds comfort just being here. They move closer still, their lips moving more ferociously against each other.

_**When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life! I know it's a little bit frightening; we might as well be playing with lightning.**_


End file.
